jakqfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O
Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O is a combination arcade game and collectible card game featuring the characters of the Super Sentai Series. Like Bandai's previous Cardass video game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, the game is a tie in with TV Asahi and Toei Company's television series. Its promotion began with the promotion for the film Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger Ginmaku Bang!! and it is tied directly into the 2010 Super Sentai television series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. In Bandai Asia territories, it's known as Power Rangers Card Battle, and is based on Power Rangers Samurai instead of Megaforce, which was yet to air in Malaysia, where it was first released, at the time of the game's launch. This version only includes the Power Rangers teams, and is in English.http://www.pr-cardbattle.com/ List of Rangers in Dice-O by Series Series 1 *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' **AkaRanger *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' **VulPanther *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' **Change Phoenix *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' **HurricaneBlue *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **DekaGreen *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' **Go-On Red **Go-On Blue **Go-On Yellow **Go-On Green **Go-On Black *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' **ShinkenRed **ShinkenBlue **ShinkenPink **ShinkenGreen **ShinkenYellow *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (Dai Battle team from Series 6) **GoseiRed **GoseiPink **GoseiBlack **GoseiYellow **GoseiBlue Series 2 *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' **KiRanger (Dai Battle team member from DX2) **MidoRanger *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' **VulEagle *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' **Change Griffin **Change Mermaid *''Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger'' **TigerRanger *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' (Dai Battle team from DX1) **GaoBlack (Dai Battle team member from DX2) *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' **HurricaneYellow **KabutoRaiger *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **DekaRed **DekaYellow *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' **Go-On Silver *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' **ShinkenGold Series 3 *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' **Aoranger **MomoRanger *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' **VulShark *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' **ChangeDragon (Dai Battle only) *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' **MegaRed **MegaBlack **MegaBlue **MegaYellow **MegaPink *''Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V'' **GoRed **GoBlue **GoGreen **GoYellow **GoPink **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' **GaoWhite **GaoRed (Dai Battle only) *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' **KuwagaRaiger *HurricaneRed (Dai Battle only) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **DekaPink *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' **Go-On Gold *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' **Princess ShinkenRed **Super Shinken Red (Dai Battle only) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' **GoseiKnight Series 4 *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' **DenjiGreen (Dai Battle only) *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' **ChangeDragon **ChangePegasus *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' **Yellow Lion (Dai Battle only) **Black Bison (Dai Battle only) *''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger'' **MammothRanger *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' **GaoRed **GaoBlue **GaoWhite *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' **HurricaneRed *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **DekaBlue *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' **Super Shinken Red *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' **Super Gosei Red **Super Gosei Pink **Super Gosei Black **Super Gosei Yellow **Super Gosei Blue Notes *In Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O DX, GokaiRed can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become . However, as it is Gai's key, GokaiRed's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. There are also cards with the other four Gokaigers in Gold Mode as well, along with an Armed TyrannoRanger card, presumably made because TyrannoRanger used the armour of the original Sixth Ranger just as GokaiRed uses Gold Mode. *DekaRed's Battlizer Mode, which was originally from Power Rangers, also appears. *Both Space Sheriff Gavans and Kamen Rider Wizard also appear. *Currently, the only Sentai Teams that have not yet been included in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O are Goggle V, Turboranger and Fiveman.http://www.dice-o.com/dx/file/goren.html *Currently, the only Extra Rangers and Bangai Heroes that have been included are Signalman, Black Knight, DekaSwan, MagiMother, Rio, Mele (though she appears as an enemy in the gamehttp://www.dice-o.com/dx/news/news58.html), and Kyoryu Gray II. *Though the game was only patched for Go-Busters and Kyoryuger, Tokkyuger's launch will see the release of new version of Dice-O, Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Express, known as Dice-O EX for short. Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Himitsu Sentai Goranger Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Video Games